Alchemist
Razzil Darkbrew, the Alchemist, is a strength hero that gain lots of gold from his Greevil's Greed. Acid Spray throws down acid on the area dealing damage per second for the enemy stepping on it. Unstable Concoction deals damage and stuns enemies in the area if thrown. Chemical Rage, his ultimate, buffs him up and making him unstoppable. He also can give Aghanim's Scepter for his allies, saving an item slot. Lore The sacred science of Chymistry was a Darkbrew family tradition, but no Darkbrew had ever shown the kind of creativity, ambition, and recklessness of young Razzil. However, when adulthood came calling he pushed aside the family trade to try his hand at manufacturing gold through Alchemy. In an act of audacity befitting his reputation, Razzil announced he would transmute an entire mountain into gold. Following two decades of research and spending and preparation, he failed spectacularly, quickly finding himself imprisoned for the widespread destruction his experiment wrought. Yet Razzil was never one to take a setback lightly, and sought escape to continue his research. When his new cellmate turned out to be a fierce ogre, he found just the opportunity he needed. After convincing the ogre not to eat him, Razzil set about carefully concocting a tincture for it to drink, made from the moulds and mosses growing in the prison stone work. In a week's time, it seemed ready. When the ogre drank the potion, it flew into an unstoppable berserker rage, destroying the cell bars and exploding through walls and guards alike. They soon found themselves lost somewhere in the forest surrounding the city with a trail of wreckage in their wake and no signs of pursuit. In the tonic's afterglow, the ogre seemed serene, happy, and even eager. Resolving to work together, the pair set off to collect the materials needed to attempt Razzil's Alchemic transmutation once more. Abilities Q: Acid Spray 130/140/150/160/210/260 mana || 22 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Sprays high-pressure acid across a target area. Enemy units who step across the contaminated terrain take damage per second and have their armor reduced. Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.2 Radius: 400/475/550/625/625/625 Damage per Second: 15/20/25/30/55/80 Armor Reduction: 4/5/6/7/12/17 Duration: 16 --- W: Unstable Concoction 120/120/120/120/220/350 mana || 22/20/18/16/16/16 cooldown Ability: No Target > Target Unit || Affects: Self > Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: with strong dispels Alchemist brews up an unstable concoction that he can throw at an enemy hero, to stun and deal damage in an area around the explosion. The longer the concoction brews, the more damage it deals and the longer the stun. After 5 seconds, the brew reaches its maximum damage and stun time. However, after 5.5 seconds, the concoction will explode on Alchemist himself if not thrown. Cast Range: 0 > 775 Cast Point: 0 > 0.2 Concoction Explosion Radius: 200 Concoction Speed: 900 Maximum Brew Time: 5 Maximum Throw Time: 5.5 Minimum Damage: 0 (Talent 400) Maximum Damage: 160/240/320/400/660/920 (Talent 560/640/720/800/1060/1320) Minimum Stun Duration: 0.25 Maximum Stun Duration: 1.75/2.5/3.25/4.0/4.75/5.5 Note: -Once Unstable Concoction is casted, the skill is changed into Unstable Concoction Throw until it is thrown or blow up. -The formatting goes like Unstable Concoction Description > Unstable Concoction Throw Description. The rest without it describes both, doesn't really matter. -If doesn't thrown, it deals damage to yourself and enemies near you and deals damage. It can be used to deny yourself. --- E: Greevil's Greed Ability: Passive || Affects: Self || Dispellable: No Alchemist synthesizes additional gold from his enemies and bounty runes. With each kill, Alchemist earns base bonus gold and extra bonus gold. If Alchemist kills another unit which yields gold within the next 30 seconds, an additional instance of Extra Bonus Gold is added to the total. Additionally, causes bounty runes to yield 2.5 times their normal gold. Stack Duration: 30 Base Gold Bonus: 4 Extra Gold Bonus per Stack: 4 Gold Bonus Cap: 16/20/24/28/56/84 Bounty Rune Multiplier: 3 Note: -All stacks work fully independently from each other. They last 30 seconds each and do not refresh each other. -Alchemist himself has to last hit to gain a stack, last hits with other owned units does not add to his stack. --- R: Chemical Rage 50/100/150/275/400 mana || 55 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self || Dispellable: No Alchemist causes his Ogre to enter a chemically induced rage, reducing base attack cooldown and increasing movement speed and regeneration. Cast Point: 0 Time for chemicals to take effect: 0.35 Base Attack Time: 1.3/1.15/1.0/0.9/0.8 (Talent 1.1/0.95/0.8/0.7/0.6) Bonus Health Regen: 40/55/70/104/152 (Talent 70/85/100/134/182) Bonus Mana Regen: 3/7.5/12/32/56 Movement Speed Bonus: 40/50/60/70/80 Duration: 25 Note: -Disjoints projectiles upon cast Talents Strategy* -Alchemist can be considered decent in this gamemode, since his skills scales pretty well and the bonus gold works pretty good early. -Only Aghanim's Scepter level 1 that can be given to allies, so some heroes that doesn't need buff from higher level Aghanim's Scepter can be given. -Ultimate still has the same duration and cooldown as vanilla dota, so use it when you happened to be in a teamfight or rushing bosses. Trivia * Alchemist as a pretty good hero in vanilla for farming and fights, didn't really picked in the gamemode * Alchemist's Aghanim's Scepter Synth becomes kinda useless since higher level aghanim's scepter in this game provides you double talent. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Never I ever forget that I'm not the best at dota, so follow it with some common sense. References Lore Source